When Lions Fall For Snakes
by embrylover462
Summary: What happens when Draco meets a mysterious girl from Hogwarts in a Chatroom that he isnt supposed to be on? What happens when he decides to meet this girl... Who is it and will it prove Change who Draco has always been? DM/HG
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys this is my first story on fanfiction and i know its kinda lame and cheezy but this story and another story i wrote will be on here and so please read and review so i know if i should continue with the story.. much love... **

It is late June and Draco Malfoy is sitting in his bedroom on his only muggle object not hidden… his computer. He signs into his normal wizarding chatroom looking for anyone who lived close by. To his surprise, a girl (he guessed) said hi to him.

Redlioness1536: Hi there

Darkheart2786: Hi how are you?

'who is this girl' Draco thought to himself as he continued talking to her

Redlioness1536: im doing well and yourself?

Darkheart2786: im doing fine…

So where you live?

Redlioness1536: England… You?

Darkheart2786: Oh hey me too!!!

Redlioness1536: Really oh wow!

How old are you?

Darkheart2786: 17 you?

Redlioness1536: im only 16

'I wonder if I know her… ok long shot but maybe she goes to Hogwarts' Draco inquired.

Red: so whats your name?

Dark: can we lay off the names for right now?

Red: Sure so do you go to school around here?

Dark: Yeah

Red: oh cool me too.

Dark: yeah? When do you start?

Red: Sep. 1st I think

Dark: No way… that's creepy me too…

Red: Hey I gotta go call me sometime… *-***-***-**** (pretend there is a number there)

Dark: k I will bye

Red signed of and Draco looked at the clock that stood on his bedside table… 9:43 pm…

Draco wrote down the number and got ready for bed. The last thing Draco could remember before he fell asleep was the girl called redlioness1536.

When Draco awoke his computer was making a weird *ding* noise. He walked over and saw that red was making an attempt to talk to him…

Red: Hi!

You there?

ANSWER ME!!!

Dark: Im here sry I was slpn

Red: Thank Merlin!

Dark: were you worried or something?

Red: Yes!

You didn't call and you weren't answering me… =(

'wow she worries a lot' he chuckled

Dark: Im sorry… I was really tired..

Red: its ok… What school did u say you went to??

Dark: I didn't… I go to Hogwarts…

Red: No…. Way….

Dark: What?

Red: me too!!! im in Gryfindor.

'Oh no… why Gryfindor… If my father knew…' Draco rubbed his hand thru his loose straight platinum blonde hair.

Dark: im in Slytherin… but it doesn't really matter does it…

Red: no you seem like a really nice guy… not like most Slytherins I know…

Draco stared at the girls words… Never once had any Gryfindor ever called him nice… He knew that he had to keep up appearances for his fathers sake and the Malfoy name… But for some reason this girl. The way she spoke to him. Made him not care.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco spent the whole morning talking to this red. They had an amazing conversation and he was amazed that he could get along with someone from Gryffindor so well… They had talked about Harry Potter and she even showed a disliking to him… He found himself Thinking about her constantly.

Even tho he had only started talking to her the day before, he was longing to meet her in person. After getting off the computer, Draco made his way down stairs. His mother was sitting at the Dining room table. There was a place for Draco already set. He walked slowly to his mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning mother" he stated happily.

"Dear Draco, good morning. What has my son in such a good mood?" she eyed him curiously.

"I had a good sleep" he lied. Draco sat at his seat and quickly ate his breakfast. He had promised Red that he would call her. After he was finished with his mean he darted out of his seat. He raced up the stairs and into his room. He jumped over to his nightstand to retrieve his hidden cell phone. He quickly dialed the number he had gotten from red and waited for the Gryffindor to answer.

"Hello?" an amazingly pretty voice answered on the other end.

"Hey its Dark…" Draco said hoping it was the right number.

"Oh My Gosh! Hi.. I almost thought you wouldn't call.." Red replied with enthusiasm.

"Its amazing to hear your voice… I feel like I have heard it before tho.." Draco's stomach twisted into knots at the thought of being aquainted with suck a beautiful voice.

"Yours is familiar too. You are in seventh year right?" Her voice sounded wary.

"Yeah… im guessing you are a sixth year… but it doesn't matter to me. I really like you." Draco tried his hardest not to sound like a crushing teen girl.

"I like you too." She sounded nervous…

"I really want to meet you… But im afraid you will hate me when you find out who I am.." Draco wanted her to know that he worried too.

"Well how about we meet and promise to get to know each other before we judging?" She suggested. 'she is really smart' Draco thought to himself.

Draco agreed to the notion and they got off the Phone. Draco was so happy he could sing. He wouldn't sing but he could have. He flopped happily onto his bed thinking about Red.

**Who Could this mysterious Red be??? and Could This mean a change in how draco sees people?? Next Chapter out soon RXR =) **


	3. Chapter 3

~Reds Point of View~

Hermione gets off the phone and smiles to herself. How could she start liking someone so fast? Her thoughts were interrupted when Harry comes bursting into Ginny's room where she was currently located. Hermione sits up quickly and shoots a glare at his shocked and embarrassed face.

"Bloody Hell Harry!" She shouted. Harry looked over at her and stated,

"So who are you meeting?" He seemed kind of protective. Hermione stared in shock…

"You were listening to my phone conversation!!! What makes you have the right to invade MY PRIVACY!!!!" Hermione gets up from Ginny's bed and smacks Harry across the face. He looks up at her with shock filled eyes and quickly exit's the room with his hand holding his face.

Hermione picked up the phone still extremely furious almost to tears. 'how could he break my trust like that. Eavesdropping on my conversations… Its none of his business whom I talk to and for what reasons.' She quickly punched in Darks number and prayed to Merlin he would answer.

After about two rings Hermione heard the familiar yet worried voice. "Red? Are you ok?"

"Can we meet like now? Im having a rough morning and I really need you to cheer me up…" She closed her eyes hoping he would say yes.

"Red what happened?! Did someone hurt you?" now he was definitely worried.

"Oh no Dark. Im just need to get out for a while." She said reassuringly. She smiled when she heard the sigh of relief on the other end.

"are you sure you are ready to meet?"

"Of course! You haven't given me any reason not to trust you." Hermione smiled again.

"no I haven't. Ok well I know this place where we could meet. There is a small restaurant in London called Done' Laviana. it's the perfect place." Hermione could hear his smile. 'Why is he so amazing' she thought to herself.

"ok where is it?" She said trying to contain her excitement.

He gave her the directions then disconnected. Hermione grabbed her purse and ran down the stairs. She quickly went into the kitchen. As she thought, Mrs. Weasley was sitting at the counter reading another Horrible book by Gilderoy Lochart.

"Mrs. Weasley? I got invited by a friend of mine to go into the city for they day and hang out. I will be back later ok?" Mrs. Weasley looked up from her book and smiled.

"Is this friend a boy?" She inquired slyly.

"Yes… but don't tell Harry and Ron. They would go insane…" She gave Mrs. Weasley a pleading look.

"Ok but be safe and be home before it gets too dark out."

Hermione smiled widely and rushed out the door. Hermione walked to the end of the drive and Summoned the Knight Bus.

A bright purple triple-decker bus zoomed to a stop in front of her. A familiar face of Stan Shunpike opened he doors and smiled.

"Well if it isn't Ms. Granger. What a surprise. Where you headed young lass?" He said with a kind smile.

"um? Done' Laviana. it's a restaurant in London." she said shyly.

"ok miss." Stan walked back into the bus. She followed him. She went and sat down on the bench seat closest to the door. She stared out the window as the cities zoomed by.

"Next Stop… Done' Laviana" Stan shouted over the talking head.

**So there you go guys. What will happen when Draco and Hermione find out who they are? will all fall to pieces or will love evolve? RXR!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Im so sorry it took so long to update i have had a ton going on i hope the wait was worth it....**

Draco's POV

Draco sat patiently at a table for two waiting for Red to show up. He couldn't help but feel worried about her. The way she sounded on the phone made him get this knot deep in his stomach. Draco absent-mindedly fidgeted with the napkin at his table making it wrinkle and tear. The waiter across the room glared at him silently. 'probably just jealous' Draco thought to himself.

In the distance Draco heard a familiar voice arguing with the Hostess. "I don't know his name. He said to meet him here. He goes by Dark. He knows me by Red. Now PLEASE! Tell me where he is!" Her voice sounded flustered and angry. Draco hated hearing her sound so distressed.

"Ma'am I am so sorry for giving you a hard time. Right this way please." The hostess walked around the corner followed by a girl in a red cloak. Its hood covered her face. She was medium height and Draco could see the tips of light brown hair peaking out the ends of her hood. It was straight. She looked at her feet as she walked as if she were as nervous as he was. 'that's unlikely' he thought. "here you are ma'am." The hostess pulled out Reds chair and walked away.

"Red? Why are you hiding from me?" Draco said in a soft kind tone. One that he was nowhere near used to. She slowly lowered her hood letting her hair hide her face.

"I'm afraid you will take back everything you said when you find out who I am…" She whispered shakily.

"We made a promise Red. I don't break promises. And as a Gryfindor you probably don't either. Please just show me the face I have waited to see." He spoke as gently as possible and lightly touched her hand. She surprisingly held onto his hand. Her hands were soft to his touch and they were so much smaller than his he felt like a giant. Slowly she raised her head letting her hair fall away from her face revealing herself.

"Hermione? Granger? I should have known. I… I don't know what to say…" Draco said in shock. Hermione had never looked so beautiful in all the times he had seen her. Her usually ratty brown hair was placid straight and pinned back on one side with a golden pin. Her eyes were highlighted with blue. And her lips glossed a light pink. Her acne had cleared up and she had definitely matured over the summer. She was gorgeous.

"Draco? Malfoy? Are you kidding me. I never would have guessed. But I guess I would rather it be you than Marcus Flint. He creeps me out." She involuntarily flinched at the thought. Draco smiled. She was taking it well. He figured she would throw a fit and run to tell the other two-thirds of the golden trio. He squeezed her hand which she surprisingly left in his. She met his eyes and smiled back. "so Dark… I never knew you could be so kind…" she smiled.

"I never knew I could be either. Then I started talking to you. It just seemed easier than being a cold jerk. And I didn't have to keep up appearances with my family name considering my father doesn't know I have my laptop." Draco smiled lightly. It was actually easier to get along with her after talking online than he thought it would be.

"well im glad it was you." She smiled again holding his hand tight. It made his stomach tingle.

**So there you have it guys. They found out the identities of each other. I hope that you enjoyed it i will update again soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is my next update guys! i will most likely be updating more often cuz i have finally graduated to i have tons more time to myself. i hope you enjoy the story. **

Hermione's Point of View:

'Draco Malfoy…. He is being a completely different person… He isn't being a snobby jerk. Its nice. I never realized how gorgeous he was…' She watched him as he quietly ate his food. She couldn't help but notice how is icy eyes sparkled when the light hit them just right, or how when he talked to her he looked straight into her eyes and nowhere else, like she was the only one in the restaurant. It was so uncharacteristic but she loved it.

"So what will we do when school starts. Not a single person is going to understand…" Draco said quietly. He seemed to be deep in thought. Hermione didn't like the way his eyebrows furrowed together. Slowly she reached toward his face and runs her fingers along his brow. He surprisingly relaxes to her touch.

"We will figure something out ok? Where do we go from here tho? I like the way our conversations have been going but maybe we should get to know each other for a bit before we take any steps we might regret." She slowly lowered her head to hide her sad eyes.

"Hey… Red… I thought we weren't hiding from each other anymore… please don't hide those eyes from me." He lightly placed his finger under her chin and pulled her face up to meet his. She couldn't help but meet his icy grey/blue eyes. They were full of care and thoughtfulness.

"Please don't be mad at me. I really like you, Dark. I just don't want to move to fast." She stared deep into his eyes hoping he wasn't angry.

"Hermione.. Its ok… I understand what you mean. It will probably be better if we take our time anyway. Plus I'm sure Weasley will want an explanation as to whom you are falling for if it isn't him." His famous Malfoy smirk slowly crept onto his face. Hermione was taken aback.

"Oh and who is to say that I have fallen for you? I just found out who you are." She scowled at him playfully. His eyes narrowed and he squeezed her hand lightly.

"If I didn't know better Hermione I would think you were trying to play mind games with me." his smirk changed into a smile. Hermione smiled back.

"Well, I guess you don't know better because that is exactly what I was doing." She chuckled lightly glancing at the clock for the first time that afternoon. "Oh Merlin! I have to go!" she quickly gathered her cloak and handbag. Draco looked up in shock.

"Now? Already? But we barely got to talk." his face fell to a frown. Hermione hated to see that look on the gorgeous boys face. "Will you at least call me tonight? Once everyone is asleep?" Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. He wanted her to call him. She turned to him and smiled widely.

"Of course I will. As soon as the last Weasley falls asleep I will be sure to call you." Hermione quickly walked over and gently kissed his cheek before rushing toward the exit.

She made it outside in record time and threw her wand hand up in the air signaling for the bright purple bus. Soon she was on the bus and on her way back to the burrow.

Hermione stepped off of the bus to find a very angry looking red headed girl. She smiled guiltily and attempted to walk around her. "Oh no you don't! Hermione how come you didn't tell your best friend that you met a boy and were going on a date!" Ginny Weasley said in a very high pitched tone. Hermione hurried over and put her hand over Ginny's mouth.

"would you shut up! Someone will hear you!" She whispered harshly. "Now I am going to remove my hand and you are going to tell me how you found out about that." She slowly removed her hand and Ginny calmly replied.

"My mother of course. Did you honestly think that that woman could keep a secret?" Ginny chuckled. "So who is it? Do I know him? How did you meet? Is he cute? Was he a gent-" Hermiones hand snapped back over Ginnys mouth.

"I wont tell you who it is. Yes you know him. We met online. Yes he is gorgeous. And he was the best gentleman I have ever met excluding my father. Now will you please be quiet!" Ginny moved away from her. She answered quietly.

"why can't I know?" She looked genuinely hurt. Hermione felt horrible for having to keep it a secret. "Do you not trust me?"

"I trust you Gin. I guess I am just afraid that you will hate me…"

"Why would I hate you? It's not like its Malfoy or anything." Hermione looked away quickly. Ginny tried to meet her eyes. "It isn't Malfoy is it?" She whispered. Hermione continued to look away. "Oh Merlin! It is! What were you thinking?" She backed away slowly, stopping a few feet away.

"I didn't know it was him I was talking to. I fell for him before we even knew. Then we met today and found out. And he was sweet. And kind. I never knew that there was a different side of him. He actually listened to me. He called me by my name. Not Granger or Mudblood." Hermione said in his defense. "Please just trust me Ginny. And let me be able to trust in you to not tell anyone. Please?" Her eyes pleaded while Ginny pondered all that had been said.

"I'm not going to say anything to anyone. You better hope to Merlin you are right tho Hermione. If that snake hurts you I swear he wont make it to his graduation." Hermione smiled and quickly went over and hugged her best friend.

"Thank you Ginny. You are the best!" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I know, I know. Lets go inside… I wanna know everything." Hermione and Ginny then linked arms and went into the tilting burrow.

After almost an hour of Hermione whispering every little detail of her afternoon adventure to Ginny, the other two of the golden trio knocked loudly on the door. Without even waiting for an answer the two boys burst into the room looking extremely out of breath. Harry looked up and said slowly while gasping for air. "Need… Help… Molly… is… Crazy… Made… Us… Run…. A… Mile… Then… Garden…. Gnomes… Attacked… More… Than… I've Ever…. Seen…." The two girls looked in bewilderment. She had never seen Harry and Ron so wiped out. She got up and followed the boys down the stairs. Outside she could see a huge group of Garden Gnomes. They were trying to quickly throw all of the bright red tomatoes over the fence. Using her first instinct Hermione ran outside wand out. She directed it to the center of the group.

"Imobulus!" She shouted as a blue cone shot from her wand making every single gnome stop dead in its tracks. She hurried over to the huge group and after taking all of the vegetables out of their hands, threw them as far as they could out of the yard and over the fence. The three other teenagers joined in to help as well. Soon they had removed all of the gnomes and had cleared the garden. They brought all of the vegetables inside for molly to clean.

"Well that was fun." Hermione stated plainly. "And why was that so difficult for you two? I taught you that spell almost five years ago." She laughed lightly. Ginny smirked and the two girls walked up to the room they were sharing leaving the boys stunned.

**So there it is guys. Will she remember to call Draco? Will Ginny keep her secret? Is Draco really different from the way he seems? RxR!**


End file.
